The Naughty List
by Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs
Summary: Because the nice list is simply overrated. Jibbs smut/PWP. Merry Christmas!


A/N: Because it's Christmas and I want to. I give you Jibbs smut! :) Happy Holidays! And I warn you- it's M for a reason! ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or anything related to it. Maybe from Santa ;)

* * *

It was late, she was tired, and she was sick of reading case files.

Jenny Sheppard was ready to leave her office; she'd been ready for the past two hours. Now, it was almost eleven forty five and she was only just now packing up her briefcase. She was exhausted.

The Christmas lights flickered through her window, and the smile that spread across her face was natural. Christmas lights had always been her favorite part of the holidays growing up. Some kids loved the cookies, and some the tree. But for Jenny, it had been seeing the lights that had made her grin in excitement.

The building had been decorated for almost two weeks now, with more additions every day. There was only four days until Christmas, and everyone was filled with excitement, Jenny included. Abby had been thrilled for weeks now; her lab was the most festive part of the building.

The forensic scientist had hung mistletoe all over the building. Literally _all over_ the building. Jenny had to be careful when she walked, especially when she was with Jethro. They didn't need their secret getting out via Abby's mistletoe.

Their secret. This scandalous, against-the-rules relationship they'd embarked upon nearly a year and a half ago. The only thing that was keeping her from hitting her head against the wall at times.

She was just getting her coat out of the closet in her office when her door slammed open, hitting the wall. She turned, knowing exactly who it was, smiling slightly as she met a piercing blue gaze.

"I thought you'd gone home." she said simply, the tan leather trench coat still in her hand as she raised an eyebrow at her lover.

"I didn't." he answered, causing her to roll her eyes at him. "Jen, it's almost midnight. Is it gonna be like this all week?"

"Jethro, my work schedule will be crazy for the next few days, but I will not be coming in Christmas Eve or Christmas Day, I promise. I told you that." Jenny said, sighing as her shoulders sagged slightly. "You need to listen to what I say, babe. I'm not a fan of repeating myself."

"Jen, you also said you'd be out of the office by ten today. It is not ten." Jethro said, crossing his arms as he shifted his weight. Jen sighed again, running a hand through her long curls. "Jen, I haven't seen you in almost a week."

Jenny could hear the whine, the strain in his voice. It had been a long week for both of them, that she knew. And she was feeling just as frustrated as he was…

"Can you wait until we get home?" she asked, the want barely concealed in her voice. She watched as his eyes darkened, the need filling those gorgeous cobalt eyes. His jaw clenched, and she could practically feel him undressing her with his eyes.

"I don't think so Jen." he said, voice hoarse as it came through his clenched teeth. He stepped forward, and Jenny dropped her coat, aware that they wouldn't be leaving until they'd gotten what they both needed. She met him in a kiss, fueled by desire and separation.

He backed her up until her back bumped into a wall, his head bent as he kissed her hard, his tongue pushing past her lips to mingle with hers. She moaned, granting him more access, which he gladly took. When his chest became tight, he broke the kiss, trailing his lips across her neck down to her cleavage, exposed in the low-cut blouse she wore. Her fingers scrambled across his shoulders, finding the edge of his jacket and shucking it off of him, her fingers pressing into his polo, seeking his warmth.

He pulled back slightly, eyeing her appreciatively. Her breathing was erratic, her cheeks flushed, her lips slightly swollen. Her eyes had grown forest green with arousal, her thick lashes framing the beautiful irises and turning him on even more. His fingers went to her blouse, sliding each button out of its hole slowly, feeling her impatience as he took his time. The shirt opened to reveal a red and white striped bra, lace trimming the edge along the swell of her breasts and a gaudy bow nestled in the strap at the bottom of the valley of her breasts.

"Getting festive Jen?" he ground out, his hand cupping a breast gently, thumb running over her nipple through the satiny fabric. She moaned softly, arching into his touch as her hands flew back to his shoulders to steady herself.

"Only for you." she managed as her hands trailed down his chest, finding his belt and undoing the buckle, not so subtly running her hand down his crotch, grinning at his low groan and his slight twitch. "A tad jumpy, Jethro?"

"Been a long six days Jen." Jethro said, one hand curling into her hair. She murmured her agreement before tugging his shirt out of his waistband, pulling it upwards and throwing it away, hands going to his chest, twisting into the hair there. She raised her lips to his, kissing his hungrily as he pinned her to the wall, his hand massaging her breast lightly before moving down her toned stomach to her slacks, his hand sliding under the waistband. He fingered the lace her found there, curious to see if it matched the bra. "Got a matching set?"

"Of course." she said in a throaty whisper, rocking her hips into his hand as he pushed them down, letting them pool at her feet. The candy-cane striped thong was lacy, with bows at each hip. He growled low in his throat, his hand grazing her hip as he slipped it behind her, cupping her ass as he pressed against her. She gasped, one hand twisting into his silvery hair as she ground her hips against him insistently. "Jethro you're overdressed."

"Fix it then." he ground out, his jeans suddenly much too tight. Jenny quickly obliged him, her hands going to his bands and undoing his button and zipper, slipping her hand into his boxers and stroking him lightly. He moved into her hand, eyes closing as his breathing picked up pace.

Jenny withdrew her hand and pushed his jeans and boxers off, letting them pool at his feet. Jethro moved his hand up, finding the clasp of her bra and undoing it, the piece of lingerie slipping down her shoulders and revealing her breasts. His hands cupped them, thumbs brushing her nipples. Her head rolled back as she moaned, pressing her hips into his.

He growled quietly, annoyed with the thin piece of fabric separating them. He slid his fingers under the material, his fingers pushing into her wet folds easily. She moaned again loudly, rocking her hips against his hand as he twisted his fingers slightly. After a few moments he pulled them out, yanking the thong off and pulling her legs up to his hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him hard as he entered her.

He kept pace with his thrusts, one hand gripping her thigh, the other holding the wall for support. She moaned encouragingly in his ear, pressing kisses to his neck and shoulder as he sped up. She could feel the contractions getting stronger, more spasmodic. He could as well, and he turned, kissing her again.

"With me?" he asked, his jaw clenched tight. She nodded, moaning his name once before she fell apart for him. He followed soon after, cresting with her completely. He held her tightly, his head in the crook of her neck as they came down from their high.

"I'm pretty sure that put us on the naughty list." Jenny panted, catching her breath against his chest. She felt him chuckle, his body moving with his quiet laughter.

"Nice list is overrated." he said, and Jenny rolled her eyes, too tired to really move. "Merry Christmas Jen."

"Merry Christmas Jethro."


End file.
